whisper
by lunarviolence
Summary: They whispered passionately, and in return was a universe. — zuko x katara


_WHISPER BY LUNARVIOLENCE_

**Summary: **They whispered passionately and in return was a universe.

**Author's Note:** voila! it is me once again, author of insanity, pain, and broken and i am back with a story that ends happily! i did promise a fluffy one, though this isn't the fluffiest fanfic, i did at least try? but i dont know im actually happy and there is a mature part and i feel uncomfortable writing anything detailed, so yeah. sorry. anyway, i hope you enjoy this one! oh and, this takes place around the episode the ember island players, (is that the title? idk i forgot sorry) or sometime after that...yeah don't really know what day was that but, oh well.

BY THE WAY I KNOW ZUKO AND KATARA MIGHT BE OOC AND THIS KINDA GOES AGAINST MY RULES BUT I HAD TO MAKE THIS WORK AND LET'S JUST SAY LOVE CHANGES YOU AND OTHER CHARACTER DEVELPOMENT STUFF. thanks.

p.s. idk how to do traditional chinese characters thing so i just google translated it. i dont mean to offend anyone though. so yeah...

((and please tell me and correct me for my errors))

**Disclaimer:** seriously, though. i wish i did.

without further ado, i present to you all: whisper.

* * *

**離開****8****天 ****/ eight days left**

* * *

The wind was whispering on top of a cliff, and along with it, two people who whispered their secrets.

"I like you," Zuko whispered to her. "And I'd understand if you're scared."

"Why would I be scared?" Katara whispered back, her eyes starting to close.

"Because...because we have nothing in common," he closed his eyes. "We're complete opposites."

"Which makes me like you too."

And with that, they kiss.

* * *

**離開****5****天 ****/ five days left**

* * *

No one knew about _them_.

Maybe not yet. Maybe never.

"I don't get it. Why would Aang suddenly leave?"

He found her crying one night. It was a beautiful night with a beautiful moon shining on his family's beautiful private beach with an even more beautiful girl.

"Why do you think?" he said quietly.

She sobbed into the night, praying to the moon that _please please please let him come back_.

"What can I do to make you stop crying?" Zuko pleaded. Her cries hurt too much.

"Distract me."

And so he kissed her.

* * *

They stayed up. It was almost dawn and they kept each other warm.

"Why do you even like me?" Katara asked with a voice so quiet you'd think it was a whisper of the wind.

"What's not to like?" he answered honestly.

And with that, she kissed him for the umpteenth time that night.

* * *

**1****天離開 ****/ one day left**

* * *

Once again, they were alone. They hiked up the mountains just above the campsite of the White Lotus, and below the blue sky of the heavens.

The blue sky reminded him of her eyes. Not only because of the color, no. Her eyes did hide her kind and generous soul, but also because of the universe it hides within its depths. The clash of colors and stars and galaxies and _life_.

And that day, he stared at her eyes and saw an entire universe, just for him.

* * *

They were still on top of a mountain, whispering and laughing despite the fact they had less than a day until the inevitable battle of the century.

And Zuko was happy. _Very_ happy.

"Spirits, I love you." And his good eye slightly widens for he didn't plan on saying it out loud.

But of course, he didn't take it back. He waited for her reaction, and it felt like he waited for _hours_.

But it was worth it.

"I love you, too."

He sat up, surprised. He looked at her as if suddenly she was the only masterpiece left in this damned world. Oh, how he _craved_ for those words to come out from her luscious lips. It was only a whisper but he heard right.

"You do?"

She sat up as well and nodded. The next thing he did surprised her.

He hugged her tightly as if she were his lifeline. She's managed to make him the happiest man alive with four words, and with that thought in mind he spinned them in the air, laughing and shouting _I love you I love you I love you I love you so so so so much_. He set her down gently and looked her in the eyes and saw there was an explosion of stars and happiness in hers too. Forehead to forehead, he whispered "I love you."

"I love you too."

And with that, they kissed until the supernovas in their minds begged to explode, the beat of their hearts begged to be heard, and their feelings begged to be satisfied.

* * *

"Katara, are you sure?" he panted. "I don't think I can stop later if you don't tell me now."

"Then don't."

And with that, their lust took over. They whispered sweet things throughout the night.

Fire and water. Sun and moon. Warm and cold. Hearts and souls. Finally, finally found peace together.

And under the sky that hid the universe, their love beamed the brightest.

* * *

**12****小時離開** **/ twelve hours left**

* * *

It was the morning of what might be their final destiny and surprisingly, Zuko slept in.

"Zuko," Katara muttered. "Hey, wake up."

Zuko groaned. "Not yet, please," his voice was muffled by her hair which he currently buried his face in. "M'not ready."

"Me neither." Katara sighed, knowing full and well what he meant.

He pulled her closer to him and lovingly whispered _I love you_.

She sighed in contentment and whispered _I love you too_.

It was suffice to know that at least they loved someone before their greatest fear took over that day.

* * *

One hour later, they still haven't risen.

"Katara?"

"Yes, Zuko?"

"You know, last night was the best night of my life."

"Me too."

"And yesterday was the second best day ever."

"Second best?"

"Yeah. The first was the day I found you."

* * *

They were flying on Appa towards the Fire Nation. How it all looked different and deadly now more than ever. The sky looked red, the sea looked like blood, and the world seemed to prepare to burn and let blood be shed.

Zuko was holding on to Appa's reins as he held Katara in his arms. It might be the last time.

"Remember a while ago when I told you yesterday was one of the best days ever?" Zuko asked her out of the blue.

"Yeah, why?"

"After this battle, if—no, _when _we win, what will you do?" he asked carefully.

"I honestly don't know. But I'd probably go back to the South Pole and help rebuild stuff, I guess," she said thoughtfully. "Why do you ask?"

Zuko bites his lip. _Well, it's now or never._

"Katara...come with me," he hoped he didn't sound like he was begging. He probably was, but at this point he didn't care. "Come with me to the Fire Nation. Live with me."

"I...I don't know what to say, Zuko. I barely know the Fire Nation..."

"And I know that, but I can guarantee you, the Fire Nation _is _beautiful," _Not as beautiful as you, though_. "The flowers bloom, it's always warm, and..." _I'll be with you the whole time_.

As if reading his mind, she asked "You'll be there with me the whole time?"

"Yes, Katara. I'll be there with you the whole time, even if you don't want me to be."

"I don't think that's possible," she said with a laugh. Then for a few seconds neither said anything. Until Katara broke the silence. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, I'll go with you to the Fire Nation. Although, I'll always go on visits to the South Pole and I'm not going to marry you _just_ _yet_,_" Even if the the thought of marrying you is exhilarating. _"Plus, you still have to tell my family."

Zuko's suddenly nervous. Katara laughs, and then suddenly everything is alright. He thinks it'll be worth it.

But first, the battle.

* * *

**勝利 / victory**

* * *

The wind was whispering in the heart of the Fire Nation, and along with it, two people who whispered their thoughts out.

"My father was right, you know."

"About what?"

"I was lucky to be born," he confessed. "But even luckier to love and be loved by someone like you."

"Well, you got lucky." She joked and smiled to uplift the mood. After all, they already _won_.

"Yeah," he laughed. "I sure did."

* * *

**結束 ****/ the end**


End file.
